


Birthday Girl ~ Archie Andrews

by tonitozier (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tonitozier
Summary: Hii this is Part 1 of my new A.A. series.There may be smut in future parts, I still haven’t decided





	1. Chapter 1

“And don’t forget to smile” I listed to Veronica’s voice in the distance as I approached the student lounge.

“Hello gu-” I tried to say as soon as I entered the room but failed and was cut off by a lot of coordinated screaming.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIA!!!” They all proceeded to hug me at the same time, which caused me to get out of breath.

“Guys I love you but I can’t breathe” I said and everyone took a step back as they gathered around me. If this guys weren’t my friends I would probably already be having an anxiety attack.

Archie grabbed my shoulder and we sat on the couch. The other ones did the same.

“So where’s the party?” Kevin said excitedly.

“I was just thinking you could all come over to my house, eat a lot and watch some movies” I said shyly.

Archie’s hand refused to leave my shoulder and instead he pushed me a little closer towards him. Even tho it was kinda triggering my anxiety I do recognize that it felt kinda good.

“Hey, it’s your birthday. We’ll do whatever you decide” Betty said while grabbing both my hands.

I smiled “great then, get home by 9, my parents are on a business trip as always so that means we need booze, Archie, can you take care of that?”

“Whatever you please” he responded with a cute smile. God his smile was so perfect after a while I had to look somewhere else so that he wouldn’t think I was staring at an hypothetical chunk of meat stuck on his teeth.

“Okay, so. Arch, booze. Kev and V, movies. Betty and Jughead, food, lots of it. Did you get it?”

Everyone nodded in approval.

“I love you guys so much, this is going to be so fun” I told them with a smile on my face.

The bell rang.

“We better get going” Betty said.

And with that we all stood up everyone followed Betty and Jughead to biology.

Except for Archie who decided to grab my wrist when I tried to get out of the room.

“Hey M?” He hesitated.

“Yes Archiebolt?” I said trying to contain my laughter, I never called him that.

“Happy Birthday” he said while pulling me into a hug. I just hugged him back, he was my best friend in the world, I always enjoyed his hugs.

~

We were all sitting at lunch and I thought I heard Archie say something to me but when I turned my head to face him I saw him looking in Veronica’s direction. I thought I probably made that up and he was just talking to V.

I went back to my phone.

“M?” V said.

“Huh?” I replied in confusion.

“I asked if you wanted beers or something stronger” Archie said “for tonight”

“Oh right” I hesitated “beer is fine” I said to Archie and went back again to my phone.

I laughed at the reading of the text that was flashing my screen.

“Tell us Mia what is so interesting in there? You’ve been staring at it all day” Kevin said in a sassy tone very particular of his.

“Um guys?” I laid my phone heads down on the table.

“Yes M?” Jughead said kinda concerned when he noted the hesitation in my voice.

“Do we have food for one more on for tonight?” I asked trying to forget that, by now, everyone at the table was staring at me.

“Sure, who is it?” Betty said with a smile on her face as she grabbed my hand.

I took a deep breath and decided to let it out

“Reggie Mantle” they looked astonished.

Archie’s hand slept off my shoulder as he slowly pulled away.

“No way” Jug said and sat back.

“I’m sorry to ask but why Reggie, M? I mean he is kind of a dick” V asked kinda confused.

“Look, he has changed-”

“I’m sure he did, right after he accused me of murder and tried to beat the shit out of me” Archie interrupted sarcastically without even looking directly at me.

“He is trying really hard to be a good person, and he is sweet and kind to me. So could you please just give him a chance to prove you that he isn’t as bad as you think?” I raised my voice to Archie.

“Whatever, it’s your birthday” Archie said when he stood up and left.

“Hey Arch!” Jughead followed him.

I started crying and B, V and Kev gave me a hug.

“Hey don’t worry, Mia. He is just mad, he’ll get over it” B said while rubbing my back.

“Don’t let Archie being a little bitch ruin your birthday” Veronica caressed my cheek and I just placed my face on her neck and cried some more.

“M, you have the right to hang out with whoever you want.” Kevin said “nobody else, not even Archie, can control that”

V grabbed my face with both hands and pulled me apart so that I could see her whilst she talked.

“Hey look, you know Archie loves you. You are his best friend on the world, I’m pretty sure he’ll take a bullet for you. He’ll come around.” She said.

I nodded wiping my tears off.

“Now go over there and tell that boy that he is busy tonight” V said pointing to Reggie, I was laughing at her comment.

“I love you guys” I told them and gave them one last hug before standing up.

“Oh we know, honey” Kev smiled to me.

I gave them a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

The doorbell rang waking me up from my dreamless sleep, my puffy eyes from previous crying session after I spotted Archie’s bedroom light on through the window across the street when I came home after school. We have been walking back home from school together since we were nine years old. Today was the only time we ever broke the “tradition”.

Now it was 8:30 p.m. And I was laying on the couch without pants on and wrapped in a blanket.

The doorbell rang again.

I carelessly opened the front door directly to face two really well dressed Ronnie and Kevin. Them both had a huge smile plastered in their faces that quickly fainted away morphing into a confused smirk after seeing my state.

“Mia, honey, what’s going on?” Kev quietly showed concern.

“He, his…” I was unable to form any coherent statements. I took a deep breath when Ronnie hugged me. “His bedroom light is on, I don’t think he is going to come” I said as I proceeded to cry on Ronnie’s shoulder.

She quickly pulled me off of her and told me “Archie is an idiot, ok? We now know that. But even if he was coming, you need to change because I won’t let that jerk ruin my girl’s seventeenth birthday”

I nodded.

“We need to get inside quickly, its going to start raining anytime soon” V said.

“Come on M, let’s pick you something red, it brings out your eyes” Kevin stated as the two of them guided me upstairs into my bedroom.

 

An hour later I had on a black crop-top, black high heels and a red high waisted skirt since V insisted that Reggie would ‘totally freaking love it’ even though I clarified that me and Reggie’s is and would always be nothing more than a friendship.

The next doorbell revealed Betty and Jughead carrying five bags full of different kinds of food each.

“You know there’s only going to be six…” I hesitated after pronouncing that number since there was no way I could confirm that.

“We know, we know but we thought you could the extra food since your parents aren’t going to be home for a couple of months” Jughead said with a big smile on his face, something that have happened only a couple of times before. He proceeded to take Betty’s bags and took them to the kitchen.

“Why the fuck is he so damn happy? I’m pretty sure he hates birthdays” I raised one eyebrow to Betty.

“We bought him a really expensive burger like, really expensive” I chuckled when I realized what she said.

“We? So he did get out of the house?” My grin turned upside down.

Betty just kept her head low.

“That fucking idiot” i muttered after Betty left the doorway to get into the kitchen and arrange the food.

 

I was about to close the door when I saw him arrive. He was dressed up and brought a bouquet of jazmines, my favorite.

“Hello Mia, happy birthday” I heard his deep voice as he handed me the flowers.  
His dark hair being blown by the wind, I’m going to say, he was pretty fucking attractive.

“Hi Reggie, thanks for coming!” i said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I went inside the house and heard the door lock behind my back.

 

About half an hour after that Jughead gave us a monologue about how we 'needed’ more onion rings and basically forced me to order some.   
So when I heard the doorbell I grabbed the money and proceeded to open the door.

And there standing in my driveway , holding a box of onion rings, two bags of what seemed to be booze and dripping wet because of the storm. He was kinda smiling but he looked like a guilty kid. He looked like a fucking annoying 5 year old who just realized that his deceased grandmother’s crystal glasses don’t bounce and is about to tell his mom about it.

“I already paid” he smirked.

“Goodnight Archie” I grabbed the door and I leaned in to close it.

“Wait!” He yelled desperately.

I stopped and looked right into those big brown eyes.

“I’m sorry Mia” he said “I was a selfish asshole who just ruined the birthday of his favorite person in the world”

I was trying not to smile but we are talking about Archie here, he always knew what to say.

“Get in” i told him.


End file.
